The purpose of this proposal is to extensively expand the teaching, research and recruitment endeavors of Howard University, College of Pharmacy, Nursing, and Allied Health Sciences through the formation of the Excellence in Health Professional Education Program. This program will be closely affiliated with the Center of Excellence in the School of Pharmacy, and will function with the following primary goals; a. Reduce the disparities in professional health education training among African-Americans, Hispanics, Native Americans, and other underserved populations through the funding of merit-based tuition scholarships; b. Improving student performance in the health professional programs through the Endowment Fund Summer Academy, and enhancement of tutorial and remediation programs. These elements are critical to the success of our institution in the recruitment and retention of talented minority students and the development of our professional programs at this institution in the healthcare arena. The administrative functions of this program will be executed through the Principal Investigator (PI), Co-investigators, Project Director, and an Administrative Assistant. The PI will have prime responsibility for development and implementation of policies and procedures, and execution of all requirements of the grant as specified by NCMDH, National Institute of Health (NIH). Again, the Excellence in Health Professional Education Program will enhance the efforts of the existing Center of Excellence, and provide resources for the development of needed educational and financial programs to aid in the efforts to increase opportunities for health professional training among ethnic minorities, and socioeconomically disadvantaged students. Howard University is applying as a S-22 Institution based upon the criteria established for this RFA.